


Luv

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During S2's <i>School Hard</i>. Cordelia was also at the Bronze when Buffy met Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luv

"Check out the loser."

Cordelia didn't even know _what_ decade he had stepped out of. Bleached hair that would be obscene among any fashion-sensible people and a long mangy-looking coat that he'd probably fished out of a dumpster.

In fact, the guy probably lived with his mommy, and he only dressed up to look more bad-ass than he actually was.

He was walking toward them.

"Hello, luv." His gaze swept up and down her body. "You look _delicious_ tonight."

He walked away.

Oh. My. God. That accent...

Cordelia turned to her girls. "Did you hear that? I'm delicious! What a hottie!"


End file.
